


Mr & Mr Buckley-Diaz

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Christopher gives Buck a small gift before before he walks down the aisle to start his life as Evan Buckley-Diaz.





	Mr & Mr Buckley-Diaz

Buck is sitting in the back room of the wedding venue as he waits to be called on so he can walk down the aisle and start his life as Mr. Evan Buckley-Diaz. He anxiously wipes his sweaty palms against one another, he’s never been so happy and excited, but nervous, in his whole life. To Buck this moment was scarier than when he was being told he may never be a firefighter again, which is saying something large.

As he’s waiting the door finally opens and he prepares himself to walk down that aisle with Maddie escorting him but when he turns around and sees Christopher with Maddie he’s shocked, Christopher was supposed to be walking down with Eddie which meant the ceremony was yet to start, had something gone wrong? Why was Eddie not down the aisle yet? Buck began to panic even more as these questions filled his brain.

Then Christopher walks up to him with something in his hand so Buck squats down to meet his eye level. Christopher gives him the gift and Buck looks up to see Maddie with a huge proud smile on her face as she watches Bucks reaction to the gift, she couldn’t be prouder of the family Buck’s made for himself.

Eddie finally hears Christopher returning from whatever oh so important mission he had to go on while his dad was waiting to marry the man he fell head over heels for and he grins as Christopher takes his hand and leads him out the door and down the petal covered pathway to his future husband.

Eddie almost gets whiplash as he hears the music begin and turns to face the door where he sees his husband-to-be enter the room oh so graciously. Everyone does a double take and their brows furrow as they all see Buck, Eddie quickly copycatting their reactions.

When Buck finally makes it to Eddie there’s only one question on his mind.

”Why’re you wearing Mickey Mouse ears?”

”Christopher said because I can’t wear a veil I need to have something on my head, and he handed me these. How could I say no to that face?” Buck smiles as he looks at the pleased face on Christopher.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Eddie shoots his son a smile and in that moment he’s so grateful to have found someone who loves his son as much as he does and that his son loves and welcomed Buck so easily. 

Eventually they say their I do’s and as they both give the other the rings, Christopher, seemingly from nowhere, whips out another pair of Mickey Mouse ears and hands them to his dad who puts them on with pleasure. All the guests laugh and clap at Christopher’s sweetness and they watch the adorable family start their long, happy life together.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why this idea just popped up in my head but it did and I had to write it


End file.
